Industrial temperature measuring devices or the components relevant to measuring are frequently constructed using so called mineral insulated lines (another name is: sheathed lines), especially for higher operating temperatures. Such lines contain in their interior, surrounded by a metal sheath, two, four or also more solid metal conductors of copper, nickel, nickel chromium or the like, which are embedded in a very compact ceramic powder (MgO, Al2O3), which electrically insulates the conductors. Such a mineral insulated line is then used, in a corresponding length, for the construction of a thermometer measuring insert. The inner conductors are exposed over a certain length. Then a corresponding temperature sensor element (e.g. a Pt 100) is suitably hard soldered or welded to a two, three, or four conductor circuit and then sealed by means of additional tube pieces or metal caps, which are pushed over the sensor element and welded to the sheathed line. This process, especially the welding/soldering of the sensor element to the sheathed lead wires is, however, scarcely automatable and is usually executed manually. This leads to high costs.
Above all, the difficulties for automating lie in the defined orienting and precise positioning of the relatively thick sheathed cable wires and the clearly thinner connection wires of the sensors to one another, as well as their holder, in order to be able to manufacture a sufficiently stable welded or soldered connection. This applies even more so where, for example, in the case of resistance thermometer sensors, in three or four conductor circuits, where each set of two contacting sheathed cable wires are first bent in defined manner relative to one another before they can be welded with the third thin (sensor) wire.